


Urge to Hurt

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conflicted Dean, Episode: s06e06 You Can't Handle The Truth, I Feel Bad for Dean, M/M, Sad Dean, Soulless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Dean beat up Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urge to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 6 You Can't Handle the Truth

Dean gently ran the washcloth across Sam's face, making sure to wipe away as much blood as he could. He wrung the cloth over the dirty motel floor and tossed it blindly in the direction of the sad old table. He sighed sadly.

He kind of wanted to smother Sam with a pillow.

It was strange, having the urge to actually  _hurt_ his baby brother, but whenever he started feeling incredible guilt for hitting Sam as many times as he did, he started thinking about how much Sam had let him suffer. Those thoughts made him want to kill Sam all over again.

He watched Sam's chest rise and fall steadily, and he almost burst into tears.

He couldn't help thinking that the more breaths Sam took, the more miserable and heartbroken he would be.


End file.
